In video conferencing, call endpoints transmit both audio and video signals, allowing an individual to both hear the voice of and see a remote individual with whom he is conversing. However, in some cases, these video conferences require certain resources, such as specialized equipment. Also, initiation of a video conference connection may entail a complicated or time consuming setup and/or call establishment procedure.